


Como tabús rotos

by SadistaSensible



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistaSensible/pseuds/SadistaSensible
Summary: Una tormenta de nieve y un apagón amenazan los planes de Kyle y Cartman de volver a South Park para las festividades.





	Como tabús rotos

**Author's Note:**

> No planeaba escribir nada para las festividades, pero hace unos días encontré un prompt de invierno que me gustó mucho y tenía que hacerlo, aunque solo ahora pude terminarlo y subirlo. Pero bueno, siendo optimista, supongo que al menos cuenta como iniciar el año con el pie derecho.
> 
> Disculpen los errores que se me hayan escapado, lo editaré tan pronto pueda. 
> 
> ¡Feliz año nuevo!

 

Nunca había visto tantas decoraciones navideñas en una sola habitación. Hay esferas de navidad colgando de listones desde el techo, a diferentes alturas y de variados colores; el cobertor y las almohadas tienen diseños de copos de nieve; botas de tela y muñecos de nieve decoran las paredes revestidas de madera; hay un árbol de navidad en miniatura en la mesa de noche; pero lo que llama la atención de Kyle, son los estantes. No hay un solo libro en ellos, solo una gran colección de figuras de Santa Claus. Hay de toda clase y tamaños, incluso tienen el Santa que hace twerking.

-¿Qué mierda...? -Se le escapa a Cartman en un susurro, examinando una de las figuras: Un Santa que sostiene sus pantalones con una mano, se cubre una sonrisa traviesa con la otra, mientras Rodolfo el reno tira de ellos, mostrando parte de su trasero. En otra vida, tal vez pudo parecerles gracioso, pero cuando conoces al sujeto en cuestión resulta solo perturbador. – Fetichistas, es la única explicación.

-¿Crees que tengan alguna del Sr. Mojón en las otras habitaciones?-Inquiere, con súbito interés.

Cartman le lanza una mirada de desaprobación, ignorando el confuso "¿Qué?" de Kyle, mientras lanza sus maletas al suelo, y se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

\- Quítate los zapatos, vas a ensuciar el cobertor.- Dicta Kyle, mientras deposita su mochila y chamarra sobre la única silla, junto a la ventana, y observa el blanco, desolado panorama invernal tras ella.

Es una de las peores tormentas de nieve en la historia de Colorado. Veinte centímetros del manto blanco han caído en tan solo unas horas desde que inició la nevada y Kyle no puede creer que hayan encontrado un sitio donde pasar la noche. El clima de Colorado es impredecible en invierno, a veces extremo, pero es la primera vez que se quedan atascados a mitad de una tormenta tan intensa.

-Como ordenes, mamá.- Responde Cartman con exagerado fastidio. Kyle se sienta en la esquina de la cama, deshaciéndose de sus guantes y gorro, antes de seguir con sus propios zapatos. Cartman rueda bocabajo, mirándolo con desconcierto.

-Uh, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a recostarme un rato.

-Okay, pero la alfombra está ahí.-Dice, señalando el suelo.

-Cartman, no voy a dormir en el piso.

-Oh, entonces no sé qué planeas hacer porque no hay fuerza humana que pueda moverme de aquí.-Sentencia, con decisión, y Kyle puede ver en sus ojos cansados que está dispuesto a jugarse la vida por esa cama. Se pregunta si Cartman puede ver la misma determinación en él, la chispa detrás de sus ojos que lo reta con un silencioso "¿Estás seguro de eso?" porque luego adquiere un tono conciliatorio.- Vamos a tranquilizarnos. Somos dos adultos, estoy seguro de que podemos resolver esto de forma civilizada.

-La anciana en recepción dijo que es una individual especial, para dos personas.

Vuelven la vista a la cama en medio de ellos. Es pequeña. Más de lo que esperaba.

-La mujer está senil y medio sorda, Kyle. Mírame bien, ahora mira la cama, ¿Crees que podremos acostarnos ambos en ella y dormir cómodamente?

Si dos personas se acostasen hombro con hombro, podrían caber en ella, si bien algo apretados, pero con la corpulencia de Cartman, ese escenario optimista no aplica para ellos tan fácilmente.

-Tal vez si nos acostamos de costado y no nos movemos, ambos mirando hacia el mismo lado...-Inicia, su mano en su quijada, la situación presentándose en su mente como un extraño nivel de Tetris que debe de vencer.

-Suena adorable, ¿También nos abrazaremos toda la noche?

Tan pronto la imagen acude a su mente, Kyle cae en la cuenta de su descabellado escenario. Cartman sobre su costado, su estómago contra la espalda de Kyle... o al revés, los brazos de Kyle alrededor de la amplia figura de Cartman...

-A la mierda, dejémoslo a la suerte.-Decide de pronto, extendiendo su puño.- Dos de tres, piedra papel o tijera, el que pierda duerme en el suelo.

Cartman lo mira de arriba abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados en desconfianza, antes de alzar su puño frente a él.

-Sin tretas judías o te patearé en las bolas.

**0-0-0**

Acusaciones sin fundamentos fueron lanzadas, insultos fueron intercambiados y algunas bolas fueron pateadas, pero al final, es Cartman quien obtiene el derecho a la cama (Kyle se niega a decir que "Ganó limpiamente", por simple orgullo).

Se cambian de ropa, buscan algo de cenar en el B&B de mierda y un par de horas después, finalmente, deciden que es tiempo descansar. Ha sido un largo día, y está tan exhausto que la alfombra se le antoja acogedora.

Conecta su celular a la toma de corriente, Cartman apaga la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche y la habitación se sume en las tinieblas. Cansado como está, lo toma por sorpresa el encontrarse incapaz de conciliar el tan anhelado sueño. Tal vez es por la dureza del suelo, tal vez es por el viento aullando terriblemente al otro lado de la ventana, sus quejidos imposibles de ignorar en el silencio sepulcral de la noche. Cual sea el motivo, los minutos pasan y Kyle no encuentra descanso.

-No creo que podamos marcharnos mañana tampoco.-Considera, algún tiempo después.

Aunque había sido imposible volver a casa para celebrar Janúca a tiempo con su familia, quería sorprenderlos al menos para navidad. Es una de las festividades preferidas de Kyle, incluso si no forma parte de las celebraciones. Había planeado el viaje con anticipación, asegurándose de comprar obsequios a tiempo, y conseguir compañeros de carpool semanas atrás para sorprender a sus familias, que los esperaban hasta el fin de año. Kyle había sido escrupuloso con los detalles para ahorrarse contratiempos, terminando ensayos, tareas y adelantando proyectos. Pero será víspera de navidad en dos días, y si la tormenta se prolonga por otro día más...

-Llegaremos a tiempo.-Murmura Cartman, adormilado, como leyendo su mente.- Así tengamos que esquiar. Me esperan regalos y me rehúso a pasar la navidad con un judío.

-No sabemos esquiar, culón. –Le recuerda, tratando de no sonreír ante las ridículas memorias que acuden a su mente.-Nunca pasamos de la montaña para principiantes.

-Entonces nos montaremos en un Quitanieves.-Le asegura, como si esperase asomarse por la ventana a la mañana siguiente y verlo ahí, estacionado al otro lado de la acera, como un milagro de navidad.

-Oh, qué buena idea, le pediré a la anciana de recepción que nos consiga uno a primera hora.-Bromea, pues aunque la anciana lleva un aparato auditivo, había terminado por casi gritar para que pudiese ser escuchado cuando intentó entablar una conversación con ella en la sala común. 

-Ugh, terminaríamos con un trineo.

-O una pala.

Cartman suelta una risitas que suenan lejanas, gracias a que la mitad de su rostro está hundido en la almohada.

Aunque Kyle había logrado poner miles de kilómetros de distancia entre él y su pueblo natal, de alguna manera, había terminado por asistir a una universidad a dos horas de la única que admitió a Cartman. Aún ahora se resiste a creer que se trató de mera coincidencia, incluso si Cartman había lucido genuinamente sorprendido cuando Kyle anunció cuál de sus opciones tomaría, segundos antes de darle la oportunidad a él de hacerlo. Había sido casi imposible no mantener contacto, viviendo tan cerca.

Tratando de ahorrar en gastos innecesarios, habían tomado la decisión de viajar juntos de vuelta a South Park en un vehículo compartido para las festividades. El año anterior completaron sus planes sin imprevistos: Habían viajado cómodamente, ahorrado varios dólares, y visitado sus familias a tiempo para el año nuevo, así que era solo lógico que lo intentaran de nuevo al año siguiente. Pero no contaron con que el clima empeoraría en tan solo unas horas, ni que caería tanta nieve en tan poco tiempo que sin duda romperá records. El conductor en turno del auto en el que viajaban tuvo que suspender el viaje y mientras que él y la dueña del vehículo encontraron asilo en un hotel para turistas, Kyle y Cartman habían terminado por tener que llamar a múltiples sitios hasta encontrar alguna habitación disponible. Con tantas personas varadas de forma imprevista, fue básicamente un milagro encontrar refugio en un pequeño B&B local; lamentablemente, la única habitación disponible contaba con una sola cama. Y tiritando de frío y cansados como estaban, no habían hesitado en tomarla.

**0-0-0**

Despierta con lentitud, sacado de su estupor por el castañeo de sus propios dientes. Lo recorren escalofríos y se abraza más a su grueso cobertor, fracasando en su intento por entrar en calor. Busca a tientas la lámpara en la mesa de noche, derribando el mini árbol de navidad en su búsqueda. La enciende; el cuarto continúa en la penumbra absoluta. No puede ser...

Kyle alcanza su celular e ilumina la habitación. Cartman continúa dormido, pero su figura tiembla ligeramente bajo el cobertor, que lo cubre casi por completo. Decide dejarlo dormitar antes de confirmar sus sospechas, y abandona la habitación en silencio, arrepintiéndose de no llevar una chamarra consigo tan pronto cruza la puerta. Su celular ilumina las espaldas de otros huéspedes de habitaciones cercanas, platicando con un hombre viejo en el pasillo.

Es un apagón, explica el anciano, dueño del B&B y esposo de la anciana en recepción, tratando de tranquilizar a los huéspedes. Al parecer es en toda la calle, y tomará varias horas poder restablecer la electricidad, gracias a las condiciones del clima. Fantástico. El anciano reparte frazadas y les informa que su esposa estará sirviendo chocolate caliente en la sala común, en donde la chimenea estará encendida en caso de que necesiten entrar en calor.

Cuando Kyle vuelve a la habitación, minutos después, Cartman está sentado sobre la cama, tallándose los brazos para entrar en calor.

-¿Por qué carajo hace tanto frío?-Cuestiona, aun medio dormido. Kyle le extiende una taza y los ojos de Cartman se iluminan al ver su contenido, soplando inmediatamente para enfriarlo un poco antes de dar el primer sorbo. Se sienta en el pequeño espacio junto a él, en la orilla de la cama, y procede a explicar la situación.

-No creo que solucionen el problema en un buen rato. Pero la chimenea en la sala común está encendida, por si quieres bajar.

-Nah, todos tratarán de acapararla.-Cartman engulle el chocolate con deleite. Cuando aparta la taza de su rostro, rastros de chocolate marcan su labio superior. Kyle oculta su sonrisa tras su bebida. 

Cartman está tan aletargado, que por un largo tiempo no hace más que contemplar la ventana en silencio. La única iluminación que tienen proviene de la pantalla del celular de Kyle. Tras los cristales, que retemblan con fuerza cada vez que el viento arrecia, la noche es sombría, el frío implacable. Siente como si se tratase de un sueño, una fantasía invernal que no sabía que anhelaba tan fervientemente.

Cuando termina de beber su chocolate caliente, Cartman le entrega la taza a Kyle de nuevo.

-Gracias.-Le dice, y Kyle le da uno de los kleenex de la mesa de noche. Hace lugar entre los Santa Claus de los estantes para las tazas y se prepara para volver a su improvisado lecho.- Puedes dormir aquí si quieres- Sugiere Cartman, limpiando el chocolate restante de sus labios y arrojando el kleenex al suelo.- Como querías.

Es una invitación tentadora y de naturaleza amable, y la única explicación razonable tras su existencia se debe a que Cartman aun se encuentra medio dormido. Ambos provienen de un pueblo de montaña, así que están acostumbrados a climas helados, pero incluso para ellos, la ola de frío es excesiva esta vez como para soportarla sin calefacción. Si se tratase de otra persona, de otro amigo yaciendo en esa cama, por incomodo que fuese, Kyle no hesitaría en hacerse sitio junto a ellos si con eso lograba combatir el gélido ambiente. Pero se trata de Cartman. Es Cartman y Kyle había tenido razones de sobra para entrar en pánico tan pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que conllevaría compartir la cama con él.

Cartman hace sitio para él, acostándose en la orilla de la cama, cubriéndose con la frazada que Kyle había depositado sobre su regazo minutos atrás, palpando el reducido espacio vacío, ignaro al raudo torbellino de emociones provocando caos en las entrañas de Kyle.

-No. -Replica finalmente, acostándose a prisa en su nido de sabanas sobre la alfombra. Agrega, casi por acto reflejo- No quiero morir aplastado por tu enorme culo.

El celular que había olvidado tomar de la mesa, es arrojado sobre su cabeza.

**0-0-0**

No puede volver a dormitar, por mucho que lo desee. La delgada frazada adicional bien podría ser de papel y el gélido de la noche atraviesa el material, inclemente. Desde la sugerencia de Cartman, se le han ocurrido varias ideas para entrar en calor, pero ese es precisamente el problema.

Si ahora mismo toma sus sabanas, reclama el más mínimo espacio libre como suyo y pega su cuerpo contra el de Cartman, podría atribuirlo al evidente dilema invernal. Pero esa misma acción podría traer consigo otro tipo de consecuencias que serían más difíciles de explicar. Porque incluso con su cuerpo sufriendo los estragos de las bajas temperaturas, no puede asegurar que el creciente fuego en sus entrañas logre ser apaciguado.

Se cubre de pies a cabeza. Tendrá que soportarlo. Su cuerpo se acostumbrará al frío, aguantará lo suficiente hasta que la tormenta se calme y restablezcan las líneas eléctricas. La calefacción volverá. Kyle solo necesita resistir por algunas horas y, tomando en cuenta el lugar en donde creció, no será tan difícil. Ya sea el frío o calor, al final aprender a tolerarlos se reduce en gran parte solo a la fortaleza mental.

**0-0-0**

-Cartman...-Masculla, sacudiendo su hombro.

Son las cuatro de la mañana, la temperatura está en su punto más álgido, y Kyle está a punto de cagar cubitos de hielo.

-¡Cartman, muévete, bastardo!-Ordena levantando la voz, sus dientes castañean incontrolables una vez más. Cartman se queja bajo las sabanas, asomando media cabeza debajo de ellas.- Hazme espacio.

-Jódete.-Balbucea, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Kyle opta por colar sus dedos, fríos como témpanos, por debajo del cobertor y frazada, alcanzando la piel detrás del suéter que constituye la pijama de Cartman.

Cartman da un respingo y suelta otra maldición, y Kyle toma su oportunidad para trepar junto a él.

-¡Dijiste...!-Comienza, pero Kyle interviene, hablando a prisa.

-Sé lo que dije, correré el riesgo, ahora acuéstate de lado.-Indica, y amenaza cuando Cartman no se inmuta – Acomódate o me acostaré encima de ti.

Cartman comienza a despotricar groserías entre dientes, pero finalmente obedece. Kyle extiende sus sabanas sobre él, acomoda su almohada y se recuesta... para encontrarse directamente con el rostro de Cartman. Oh, no. No se supone que estén cara a cara. Alguno de los dos debería moverse, pero Cartman no se inmuta y Kyle no puede apartar la mirada. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca, pero definitivamente lo había echado de menos.

No hay espacio entre sus cuerpos, incluso en las penumbras Kyle puede ver sus facciones con cierta claridad, puede sentir su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración.

Su atracción hacia Cartman data de años atrás, desde su pubertad. Había contado con que perdería el interés con los años, había pensado que luego de tener una pareja esos sentimientos desaparecerían y se convertirían en un vergonzoso, aunque hilarante recuerdo. Cuando eso falló, pensó que la distancia lo resolvería. La emoción de la universidad, nuevos rostros en una nueva ciudad, ayudarían a alejar pensamientos indeseables, anhelos indebidos, pero con Cartman a un par de horas de distancia, había terminado por rendirse ante la nostalgia. Además de la ocasional videollamada grupal con Stan y Kenny, Cartman y él se reúnen cuando encuentran tiempo libre, lo cual es al menos una vez a la semana. Exploran la ciudad juntos, recorren el campus del otro, incluso han conocido ya a sus nuevos amigos. Kyle sabe quiénes son los profesores que Cartman odia y Cartman sabe cuál es la cafetería preferida de Kyle. No se ven a diario, sus interacciones no han cambiado, pero Kyle se siente más cercano a él que nunca. Y ahora, compartiendo la misma cama, tan cerca que Kyle puede sentir la respiración de Cartman sobre sus labios, respirar el aroma a chocolate de su boca...

-Vas a sacarme un ojo con tu nariz.-Advierte Cartman, quedamente.

Kyle resopla audiblemente, sintiendo una conflictiva mezcla de alivio y decepción. La mayor parte del tiempo no entiende cómo puede sentir algo además de profundo desagrado hacia Cartman.

-No voy a volver al suelo.-Decreta, girando de modo que ahora le da la espalda a Cartman, quien se tensa inmediatamente y Kyle comprende el motivo. No está seguro de cual posición es peor, pero al menos de esta manera no puede ver su rostro.

-Solo para que conste, este escenario es bastante gay y estoy siendo forzado a formar parte de él.-Se justifica Cartman, tratando de alejar su pelvis hasta el punto que Kyle lo escucha casi caer de la cama.

-Vuelve a dormir, culo gordo.-Le indica, buscando sonar indiferente, cuando él mismo no está seguro de que pueda distraerse lo suficiente para conseguirlo.

Pese a sus quejas, Cartman se queda dormido en cuestión de minutos, mientras que Kyle se concentra en los ruidos detrás del cristal. El escenario imposible, la tranquilidad en la habitación, lo hacen sentirse aislado del mundo; y repara por vez primera no en lo escabroso de su situación, sino en la inesperada sensación de seguridad que siente al escuchar la respiración de Cartman, en la intimidad de velar su sueño, en la vulnerabilidad compartida.

La calidez que nace en su pecho se esparce por el resto de sus miembros. Eventualmente, su cuerpo deja de temblar, y sus parpados dejan de resistirse al prometedor descanso.

**0-0-0**

Visita escenarios familiares. Tomados de la realidad, moldeados a su gusto. Diferentes situaciones, mismo protagonista. La cuestión no es cuándo comenzó a tener esos sueños, sino cuando se acostumbró a ellos.

**0-0-0**

Es pesado, el calor que lo rodea, como una sofocante fuerza. Es un contraste inesperado del que Kyle trata de escapar instintivamente. Se encuentra en un océano, bajo el agua, y se sacude la vida acuática que lo ha apresado. En lugar de conseguir su libertad, es envuelto en una calidez, extrañamente corpórea. Forcejea una vez más, removiendo su cuerpo entero, y es ahí cuando lo escucha. Un sonido lejano, como si proviniese de tierra firme. Trata de nadar hacia él, y lo descubre persistente, con un tono trémulo. Suspiros, reconoce, quejidos de dolor. No, piensa, distraído, y rectifica, cuando saca su cabeza del océano, y lo escucha con más claridad. Es un quejido de necesidad.

- _Kyle-_ Lo llama, y la familiaridad en esa voz lo hace desear llamarlo de vuelta, pero apenas parte sus labios, las cálidas aguas se cuelan en su boca; se abren paso en sus pulmones, su estómago, cada rincón de su cuerpo, llenándolo, haciéndolo arder por dentro. Es demasiado caluroso, no puede concentrarse. Necesita salir del agua; necesita quitarse las sabanas con las que se había cubierto; necesita...

-Hmm, Kyle-Gime Cartman, sobre su cuello; abrazando a Kyle por la cintura, sus piernas entrelazadas. La firmeza que Kyle puede sentir contra su pierna es, inequívocamente...

-¿C-Cartman?-Aventura en voz baja, pero no recibe respuesta.

Está dormido. Cartman está dormido, frotando su erección en la pierna de Kyle.

El deseo lo posee tan a prisa que se siente mareado.

Necesita detenerlo.

Trata de apartarse con sumo cuidado, pero la fricción accidental que provoca hace a Cartman suspirar en deleite, sus labios acariciando su nuca. Escalofríos de placer recorren a Kyle; su excitación palpita bajo sus pants. Cartman está duro, gimiendo su nombre, y la tentación de repetir el movimiento, de frotarse contra él, es demasiado grande.

-Hey, despierta.-Voltea por encima de su hombro, incapaz de arriesgarse a mover sus caderas un ápice.- Que despiertes, estúpido.-Reitera una vez más, y pellizca con fuerza la mejilla de Cartman.

Cartman abre los ojos, desorientado. Su semblante es iluminado por una boba sonrisa y se inclina para depositar un dulce beso sobre los labios de Kyle. Es breve, inocente, y un sentimiento diferente se suma al fuego ardiendo en el interior de Kyle, avivando las llamas hasta hacerlo pensar que podría derretirse, justo en ese lugar.

Puede ver el momento en el que Cartman adquiere conciencia de lo que acaba de hacer. Su sonrisa se esfuma en un parpadeo, suelta a Kyle como si acabase de ser electrocutado, y por poco cae de la cama en un intento por poner distancia entre ellos.

-Yo... Yo no... -Barbulla, incoherente- estaba... ¡T-Te dije que compartir la cama era mala idea!

Kyle lo encara, volviendo a su posición inicial. Cartman se cubre la entrepierna con las sabanas y Kyle lamenta la ausencia de energía eléctrica : Le hubiese gustado ver el rubor del deseo en las mejillas de Cartman, la posible mancha de humedad sobre sus bóxers. Le hubiese gustado apreciar cada detalle de su semblante con lo que le diría a continuación.

-Mira, yo dormiré en el suelo y pretendamos que...

-Decías mi nombre.-Interviene Kyle.

-Hmmnop.-Replica velozmente.

-Me abrazabas como a una almohada, y te frotabas contra mi pierna, gimiendo mi nombre sobre mi cuello.

Cartman suelta una risotada, aguda y desesperada, trata de balbucear una respuesta, pero por primera vez parece haberse quedado sin excusas. No lo niega ni lo acepta, no dice nada en absoluto.

Contiene el aliento; esta es su oportunidad.

Toma la mano de Cartman, que da un respingo ante el contacto, y la guía lentamente hacia su entrepierna. Cartman puede apartarla en cualquier momento, pero observa la situación, confuso, incrédulo.

\- Yo también soñaba contigo.-Confiesa, presionando la palma de Cartman contra el bulto en sus pants.

Cartman contempla la escena, boquiabierto. Hasta ahora, no se había percatado del similar estado en el que se encuentra Kyle.

Kyle guía su mano sobre su miembro, buscando en el rostro de Cartman alguna clase rechazo o aversión, pero no encuentra nada excepto shock. Comienza a moverse contra su mano, buscando alguna clase de alivio.

-Estás... -Traga saliva audiblemente, y luego dice, de forma casi reverencial.- Estás duro.- Como si hasta ahora se hubiese tratado de una imposibilidad más allá de su imaginación.

Lo acaricia tentativamente, por encima de sus holgados pants y Kyle muerde su labio para contener un gemido de placer y desespero. Está pasando, no puede creer que finalmente esté pasando.

La palma curiosa explora su longitud, hasta reposar en la cabeza y presionar sobre ella con el pulgar. Kyle se atraganta con su propia saliva, dando una fuerte embestida desesperada. Cartman se remueve en su sitio, mirando Kyle, embelesado; Una tienda se ha levantado en su bóxer, y Kyle atisba su excitación palpitar bajo ella. Tiene la abrumadora necesidad de ver, probar, poseer.

-¿Puedo tocarte?-Pregunta, y en el aliento que abandona a Cartman percibe un anhelo voraz. Asiente entusiasmado, y Kyle no vacila. Tan pronto sus dedos lo rozan, Cartman suelta un largo, lubrico gemido arrancado desde sus entrañas.

En un arrebato de pasión, Kyle lo besa, su lengua silenciando a Cartman con éxito. Había fantaseado con eso por años, ansiando el momento en que pudiese probar aquellos pequeños labios carnosos capaces de proferir tanta perfidia con maestría; había apetecido saborear cada rincón de ellos, arrebatarle cada insulto, cada replica, cada pensamiento, hasta que lo único que atinase a decir fuese su nombre.

Cuela sus dactilares en la rendija del bóxer, y Cartman suelta una maldición, su falo es expuesto fuera de sus confines, seguro entre el firme agarre de Kyle.

-Kyle, mierda....-Maldice, sujetándose con fuerza de sus hombros.

Su pene es un poco más pequeño que el suyo, grueso y curvándose deliciosamente en su mano; no puede evitar hallarse fascinado por la delgada piel alrededor de la rosada cabeza que se asoma empapada. Baja el prepucio poco a poco y Cartman se estremece violentamente, jadeando, tratando de controlar sus gemiditos sin éxito, moviendo sus caderas en busca de más fricción.

Luce hermoso, más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Kyle quiere besarlo de nuevo, pero desea aún más continuar escuchándolo; así que se conforma con depositar un húmedo beso sobre su cuello, dando un largo lengüetazo en su toda su extensión. Atrapa en su lengua el sabor salado de su sudor, sintiéndose embriagado, eufórico. Podría pasar el resto de sus días allí, con Cartman entre sus brazos, y moriría sin arrepentimientos.

-Déjame...-Inicia Cartman, antes de ser interrumpido por otra oleada de placer.- Yo también quiero...-Intenta colar su mano por debajo de los pants de Kyle, pero la mera idea de Cartman tocándolo de forma tan intima lo excita de manera tal que no contiene su fuerza cuando muerde su cuello, haciéndolo proferir un gritito que no ayuda a tranquilizar su lujuria, y su mano resbala del elástico.

Kyle lo empuja sobre su espalda, colocándose encima de él. Retira el bóxer de Cartman por completo, y después procede a remover sus propias prendas. Baja sus pants, su ropa interior, y toma su chorreante erección en su mano, tirando de ella un par de veces, lubricándola con sus propios fluidos. Inmediatamente, Cartman lleva una mano hacia su propio falo, presionando su base, contra sus testículos, tratando de contener su excitación, de retrasar un orgasmo provocado solo por la desnudez de Kyle, por tenerlo jadeante e impaciente sobre él. Cartman lo observa con avidez, separando sus piernas para él.

Es una escena perfecta que está seguro quedará grabada en su memoria.

Se inclina sobre Cartman, recargándose sobre sus codos, buscando alinear sus erecciones. La sensación es gloriosa. Sus miembros están atrapados entre sus estómagos, resbaladizos en sus propios jugos, sintiendo cada centímetro de sus durezas. Cartman se arquea debajo de él, repitiendo su nombre, una y otra vez, incoherente.

Pronto encuentran un ritmo, y Kyle disfruta de la sinfonía de jadeos, suspiros y gemidos proferidos en su oído. Una parte de él no puede creer lo que sucede, siente que despertará en cualquier momento con la erección más dolorosa de su vida.

Pero Cartman está ahí, sonriente, estremeciéndose en éxtasis, incapaz de quedarse quieto; su amplio pecho rebotando con cada embestida; turnándose entre maldiciones, guiándolo con un "así, así", y rezando su nombre incansablemente. Y sabe, que sin importar cuanto lo desease, su imaginación no podría recrear una visión tan erótica.

Kyle acaricia la carne del pecho de Cartman entre sus manos, la suavidad de ella desbordándose entre sus dedos. Apretando el rosáceo pezón con suavidad antes de engullirlo en su boca, succionándolo, sobándolo con su lengua. Cartman pierde el control. Su orgasmo lo sorprende con fuertes espasmos y Kyle siente el escozor de sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda. Pese a lo ruidoso que había sido en su placer hasta ahora, su clímax es diferente: El aire en sus pulmones lo abandona en un grito silencioso, su cabeza es echada hacia atrás, sus ojos son cerrados fuertemente.

Kyle recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Cartman, perdiéndose entre la calidez de sus muslos, la humedad entre ellos, embistiéndolo con fuerza. Siente que explotará de placer en cualquier momento. Cartman sisea en incomodidad. Su cuerpo yace dócil, satisfecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sensible ante cualquier clase de tacto, pero no aparta a Kyle. Lo deja arremeter contra él con fuerza.

Kyle lo siente hundir sus dedos entre sus rizos, y tirar de ellos, forzándolo a levantar el rostro. Cartman lo besa profundamente, de forma tan obscena que Kyle curva los dedos de los pies en exquisito deleite. Cuando se separan, un hilillo de saliva se escurre de la comisura de los labios de Cartman, que sonríe lascivamente. Kyle se corre con la fuerza de una avalancha, sobre el suave estómago y miembro flácido de Cartman.

Le toma algunos segundos reponerse. Está tan relajado, tan extenuado que codicia el descanso sobre Cartman, pero sus brazos han comenzado a resentir el esfuerzo de sostener su peso por tanto tiempo (No iba a dejarse caer sobre él por completo), sus torsos están pegajosos y necesitarán asearse antes de volver a dormir.   
Finalmente se deja caer de espaldas, junto a Cartman, pero calcula mal y termina por perder el balance, cayendo al suelo. Cartman suelta una risotada desde la cama, pero Kyle no hace el esfuerzo de trepar de vuelta. Tal vez en cinco minutos.

-No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer.-Confiesa, sus ojos cerrados.

-Y frente a todos estos Santas.-Agrega Cartman. Kyle sonríe, contento. La tormenta continúa allá fuera, pero tomará algún rato antes de que alguno de los dos vuelva sentir su frialdad.

**0-0-0**

Al final, la tormenta de nieve termina por durar algunas horas más, y se ven forzados a pasar otro día más en el B&B. Mientras toman el almuerzo en la sala común, Kyle se percata que varios de los huéspedes no pueden verlos a la cara, incluso la anciana de recepción, y tiene la creciente sospecha de que tal vez fueron más ruidosos de lo que pensaron.

Las líneas eléctricas han comenzado a ser restablecidas y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la energía vuelva. Le resta algo de batería al celular de Kyle, y considera enviarle un mensaje a Ike, pero decide que incluso si no llega a tiempo para las festividades, no es razón para arruinar la sorpresa de su visita temprana.

-Bueno, después de todo, parece que terminarás por pasar la navidad con un judío.-Dice Kyle, de vuelta en su habitación.

-¡Pues mierda, lo que me faltaba!-Exclama Cartman, recargado sobre la puerta, cerrándola con seguro.- Y aún no tenemos calefacción... me pregunto cómo entraremos en calor en este terrible frío invernal-Dice, con una sonrisa traviesa oculta tras su dramatismo.

Kyle coloca sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Cartman, haciéndolo inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ya pensaremos en algo. –Le asegura con una sonrisa, besándolo lentamente.

No se toman la molestia de censurar sus ruidos esa tarde, y aun menos esa noche. Pero, al carajo, piensa Kyle, de todas formas no es como si planeasen volver a ese B&B el próximo año.


End file.
